1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for a tool, and especially for a tool necessary in automotive bodyshell straightening, said device comprising a mounting member and a base frame both detachably attached and lockable to a support located close to the work object, the base frame incorporating a turnable member rotatably attached to the mounting member, and an arm on which the tool can also rotatably be installed.
2. Description of Background Information
Vehicle bodyshells and frames are aligned with the help of straightening systems, which straighten the damaged automotive vehicles and bring them again in a driving condition. With the conventional vehicle straightening systems it is difficult to extend the pulling or pushing tool to the different vehicle parts, to lock it in place or to create an efficient pull and/or push and/or support effect in the best possible way during the vehicle bodyshell straightening work. There are several different straightening devices available, which are used with vehicle straightening systems, but usually these are complicated and expensive. Another disadvantage often encountered is a slower and less efficient positioning of the tools in the different vehicle parts and a less solid mounting of the device in place. The same problem also affects many other industrial work applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool positioning device, which eliminates the problems connected with the existing devices. The special object of the invention is to present a positioning device, with the help of which it is easy to extend the tool to the desired point and to use it efficiently. Furthermore, it is another object of the invention to provide a positioning device of simple construction, which can be manufactured and used at a low cost, and which can be reliably locked. It is moreover an object of the invention to present a device usable with vehicle mounting, support and straightening.